


Goodnight Tickles

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Parent Dan Howell, Parent Phil Lester, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil’s four year old daughter isn’t quite ready for bed, but is ready for one last playtime before drifting off into dream land.





	Goodnight Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded in October of 2013. I like this one a lot its short and sweet.
> 
> Orignal A/N: In celebration of me finally starting to reading the fic Charlotte (which is fucking amazing btw) I decided I’d try writing a domestic fic and threw in some tickles while I was at it

It was bedtime in the Lester-Howell household and it was time for Ella, the couple’s only daughter, to go to sleep. Getting her to bed was easier said than done as the energetic four year old was never ready to sleep.

“Com’on Ella it’s time for bed." Phil said, putting away her toys.

"I don’t wanna!” Ella whined, pouting a little.

“But you have to.” Phil said crouching down to her size.

“No!” She said poking his nose.

Yes.” Phil said, poking her tummy back in response.

“Hey! That tickles!” She giggled.

A thought popped into Phil’s head. “Oh, the tickle monster might be visiting soon if you don’t go to bed.” Phil said raising his hand slowly. “What do you say?”

Ella shook her head.

Phil brought his hand down to Ella’s stomach, tickling her enthusiastically.

Ella shrieked, before falling into a fit of giggles, squirming as her’s dads fingers danced across her tummy.

“Ready to go to sleep?” Phil questioned, still tickling her.

“Yes!” She said in between giggles, as she kicked and thrashed all about.

“Alrighty then!” Phil said stopping. He then scooped her up in his arms and walked over to her bed.

“Does daddy like tickles too?” Ella questioned.

“Mhmm.” Phil confirmed. “He is right here.” He said poking her stomach, making her giggle. “And also here” He said tickling her arms and legs.

“Hehehehe!” She giggled.

Phil set Ella down on the bed and trickled her a little more; His fingers swift and light against her skin. He listened to her laugh, soft yet loud, and smiled. After a few more minutes of tickling he decided that was enough tickling for one night.

“Okay that’s enough tickling for one night.” Phil said, pulling her lilac blanket back, so that she could climb in.

“Wait, can I go say goodnight to daddy?” Ella asked.

Even though it was already way past her bedtime, there was no way Phil was going to say no to her.

“Okay but we wont spend too long.” Phil said picking her up again.

Phil carried Ella down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Dan was doing the washing up. Phil set Ella down and went to go give Dan a peck on the cheek.

“Hey darling, is Ella asleep?” Dan asked.

“No!” Ella said with a wide grin.

Dan looked down to Ella and smiled. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Dan questioned, as he dried his hands.

Ella shook her head.

“Oh? But I think it is.” Dan said, as he picked her up.

She snuggled into him. “Daddy told me you like tickles.” She said mischievously.

“Did he?” Dan said throwing a quick glance to Phil.

“Mhmm.” Ella said confidently. “You like tickles here.” She said, as she started to tickle his arms with her little hands.

“N-hahahahehehha.” Dan laughed.

Ella leant over a bit precariously, and started tickling Dan’s stomach, causing him to squirm and squeak with laughter.

“Okay!” Dan said in between laughter. “Alright, that’s e-AHhahahaha-nough.”

“You do like tickles!” Ella exclaimed.

“Yes! And so do you.” Dan said tickling underneath her chin.

Phil smiled from a distance, feeling his heart be warmed as he watched the two of them bond. He almost felt bad about breaking them up.

“Isn’t there something you wanted to tell daddy?” Phil questioned, walking over the the two of them.

Ella nodded.

“What did you want to tell me sweetie?” Dan asked.

“Goodnight!” She said kissing his cheek.

Dan chuckled, “Goodnight Ella.” He set her down.

“Let’s go to bed Ella.” Phil said extending his hand.

Ella yawned tiredly, as she shuffled over to Phil. She gave Dan one more tired wave before being escorted back up stairs to her room, and into her bed.

Phil helped Ella into her bed, and pulled the blanket over her. He tucked her in and watched as she scooted around to get comfortable. Once she was, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight Ella.” Phil said softly.

“Goodnight daddy.” Ella sad, already drifting off to sleep.

Phil turned on her nightlight, before turning off the lights in her room and leaving. 

Just as Phil had just about closed her door he heard Dan come up.

“She is asleep?” He asked.

“Mhmm.” Phil nodded.

“We should probably go to sleep now.” Dan said wrapping his arm around Phil’s waist.

“Yeah, it is kind of late.”

Dan and Phil made their way to their room and got ready for bed. The two eventually got into bed, cuddled up under their duvet. Phil had draped his arm loosely around Dan. Dan nuzzled into Phil, shifting around so that he could be a little bit closer.

“Goodnight Ph-Ahahhahaha” Dan started, as Phil tickled his side. “Phil!” Dan reprimanded. 

“Sorry darling, couldn’t help it.” He said before placing a kiss on his temple. 


End file.
